


A Game Of Tag (sex scene)

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock Slapping, Face Slapping, Hitman AU, Hotel Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, cock biting, i got inspired to do this, insane thinking, kenma just being an ass, kuroo being a simp and an ass, mentions of killing, somewhat fluff at the end but who knows, sorry you had to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: This is the sex scene from my short series on YouTube (A Game of Tag).
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 34





	A Game Of Tag (sex scene)

Kenma threw Kuroo onto the bed once they reached his hotel room without killing each other. 

Kenma pushed Kuroo's back onto the bed, straddled him, and grabbed his tie again to force Kuroo to look at him in the eyes. 

Kuroo smirked. "So fucking gorgeous." 

"I'm not flattered by that compliment. Make me want to submit to you." Kenma said wearing a neutral expression. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hips to flip them over, grabbed Kenma's wrists to pin his hands over his head, and leaned down so that their faces was an inch apart. "My pleasure, Kozume." 

Kuroo crashed his lips with Kenma's, and the discomfort of their teeth hitting lasted a moment before they got adjusted to it and began kissing hot and rough. They inserted their tongues into each other's mouths and moaned under their breaths in between kisses. 

Kuroo tightened his grip on Kenma's wrists causing the shorter male to moan in his mouth from the pain. "Such...a...masochist." 

Kenma used his legs to wrapped them around Kuroo's waist. "Pain is what gives me pleasure, so what?" 

"Perfect fucking match for me." Kuroo said and silenced Kenma with his mouth again. 

"Mmm..." Kenma glided his tongue with Kuroo's and felt his body heat up in ecstasy. 

Was making out supposed to cause your body to react like this? 

Kuroo grinded against Kenma, and Kenma could feel the tent in his pants. 

"His cock is so big." Kenma thought. "Will it even fit?" 

"Mmm..." Kuroo continued to grind against Kenma. The barrier of clothing was driving him crazy. 

* * *

The two males quickly threw off their clothing from their bodies, and now Kenma was laying down on his back naked with Kuroo hovering above him. 

"Who knew Kenma Kozume was a slut for hitman? Or am I getting you interested in me?" 

"Like hell I would give anyone time to stick their flithy cock inside me." 

Kuroo playfully bit Kenma's ear. "I feel like a god being able to touch you like this." 

"Like hell you are...ngh!" 

Kuroo bit Kenma's perky nipple and sucked it, while using one hand to stroke Kenma's hard cock at a fast pace. 

"Ngh!...haa...Kuro g-goddammit...don't stroke...mmm...my cock so fucking fast. Haa...ugh...i-i'm going to cum fast like this!"

"Then cum whore. I'm not stopping you." 

Kenma gripped Kuroo's hair in his hands tightly, as if he pulled any harder he would pull off his hair. 

Kuroo ignored the pain coming from the top of his head, and focused on Kenma's nipples and cock, which was twitching in his hand. 

"Fuck!...i'm coming."

Kuroo squeezed the cock a little and continued to pump it. "Cum bitch, cum like the flithy slut you are." 

Kenma arched his back a little and came hard all over his chest, Kuroo's hand, and the bed beneath them. He had his eyes shut to get himself to recover from the intense ejaculation. "Haa...Haa...shit."

Kuroo let go of the cock, which didn't go soft after cumming and moved himself in between Kenma's legs. 

Kenma let go of Kuroo's hair and gripped the bed sheets instead. "Y-you know...when I finish with this...i'm going to make sure you die a fast and less painful death." 

"I can't let my boss down, now can I?" Kuroo asked while lifting Kenma's legs onto and placing them on his shoulders. 

"Your boss...can go fuck himself."

Kuroo glared at Kenma with the intent of killing in his eyes, raised his hand up, and slapped Kenma's cock hard with almost his full strength causing the shorter male to yelp and buck his hips up. 

"F-fucking hell! Don't...hit it...ngh...you fucker!" 

Kuroo squeezed Kenma's cock and smirked. "Bad mouth my boss again." Kuroo squeezed the cock a bit more and Kenma's eyes pricked tears as he whimpered from the pain Kuroo was giving him. "I'm yanking this cock off with one good pull, you hear?" 

Kenma looked at Kuroo and bit his bottom lip. His eyes were full of lust and pain. "Y-you wouldn't dare..." 

"I would." Kuroo said in a stern tone. 

Kenma scuffed and eyed Kuroo's exposed cock. "You talking so much, how about you stuff me with that monster cock already." 

Kuroo eyed Kenma for a moment and threw his legs off from his shoulders. "You talk so much crap, that it makes me want to shut you up completely." 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's head and pulled it to his cock. "Suck it and choke on it until I say to stop." Kuroo commanded. 

Kenma wrapped his hand around it, his hand barely holding it, and looked up at Kuroo. "Thanks for the meal, Kuro." 

Kenma wrapped his lips around the tip, and put the cock inside of his throat till his lips touched the pubic hairs. He relaxed his throat to prevent himself from gagging, and bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks to suck the cock better. He watched plenty of porn videos to figure out how to suck a cock by now. Looked easy enough. 

Kuroo groaned and grabbed the back of Kenma's head. "Not fast enough slut, and use some teeth." 

Before Kenma could figure out what Kuroo was up to, the taller male began thrusting his hips to fuck Kenma's throat fast and hard without caring if Kenma could breath or not. Which he couldn't, but Kenma's cock twitched from the amount of pleasure he felt just from having his throat fucked good. 

Kenma knew tears was streaming down his face but didn't care at all. He loved feeling Kuroo's cock reach down his throat and loved the feeling of being used like a cock sleeve. He was Kuroo's own personal cock sleeve, his slut, and the love of his life-which still sounded weird to Kenma. Why did Kuroo love him so much when he never met him? Have they met before?

Kuroo grunted as he grabbed a handful of Kenma's hair. "Fuck...gonna cum soon." 

Kenma moaned in response, his airflow was almost completely cut off, but he was about to cum from this alone. And he didn't touch his own cock yet. 

Kuroo thrusted a few more times before shooting hot cum down Kenma's throat. Kenma swallowed all of it, making sure not to spill a single drop. Kenma had already came all over the bed and was ready to cum some more. 

Kuroo pulled out of Kenma's mouth, strings of saliva attaching Kenma to his cock still. "You look so fucked out, I love it." 

Kenma panted as he caught his breath. His body couldn't move an inch. "Haa...w-whatever." Kenma managed to say, his voice hoarse from the throat fucking. 

Kuroo bent down to kiss Kenma's messed up lips, and could taste his cum off Kenma's tongue. 

He repositioned them both, so he was laying down beneath Kenma, Kenma's soft rounded ass was in front of him and Kenma could suck his cock at the same time. In other words-the sixty-nine position. 

Kuroo wet four fingers in his mouth before sticking one inside of Kenma.

"Ngh...it feels weird." Kenma said while he grabbed Kuroo's cock and began to pump it in his hand. 

"It'll get better. Hold on." Kuroo said. He might be an ass, but he wouldn't give Kenma any discomfort so he can feel pleasure. 

"K-Kuro...mmm..." Kenma felt Kuroo used his finger to search for his prostate. 

Kuroo knew he found it when Kenma let out a moan, and moved his hips to try to fuck himself on Kuroo's finger. Kuroo hit Kenma's ass and stuck another finger inside of him. "Patience Kozume." 

"Ngh..." 

Kuroo moved his fingers in a scissoring motion inside of Kenma to stretch him out as best as he could. 

Kenma finally manages to put the cock into his mouth again and bobbed his head. 

Kuroo inserts three fingers after a few minutes, and purposely rubs Kenma's prostate to watch him squirm and moan in desperation. 

"Mmm...Kuro...s-stop teasing..." 

"Careful slut, don't tell me what to do. I'll stop teasing when I want to." 

After a few more minutes, Kuroo inserted a fourth finger inside of him, and Kenma accidentally chomped down on Kuroo's cock. 

Kuroo groaned at the pain of teeth being sinked down on his cock. "Ugh...Kenma...." 

Kenma took his mouth off Kuroo's cock and stroked it. "S-sorry..." 

"Just be careful." Kuroo said before thrusting his fingers inside Kenma. 

* * *

After a while, Kuroo took his fingers out and lightly hit Kenma's ass. "Alright, I want you riding me so turn to face me." 

Kenma obeyed and turned around to face Kuroo. 

Kuroo brought Kenma's lips to his, and placed himself at Kenma's entrance at the same time. He slowly went inside and could feel himself stretching out Kenma. 

Kenma dug his nails into Kuroo's skin as he tried to adjust to Kuroo's size. 

Kuroo rubbed Kenma's hips to relax him enough to get the full length in. 

By a few minutes, Kuroo was fully stuffed inside of Kenma and was kissing all over his chest. Leaving bite marks and hickeys. Blood was drawn, which he lapped up quickly. 

"Mmm...m-move..." Kenma said in between shaky breaths. 

Kuroo hummed in response and moved his hips since Kenma couldn't move his own. At first he indulged and went slow and gentle, but after some minutes Kuroo picked up the pace and rammed his cock inside of Kenma. Making sure to abuse his prostate every time he thrusted. 

"Ah...f-fuck...k-kuro...god...d-damn..." Kenma moaned loud and Kuroo knew the neighbors could hear him moaning like a bitch. Which only excited him more. 

"Fuck you feel so good inside." Kuroo grunted as he filled the room with skin slapping and moans. 

Kuroo watched as Kenma's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mind slowly started to break. 

Kenma ended up cumming again before Kuroo, but Kuroo didn't slow down or stop his thrusts. He kept going and overstimulated Kenma to the point where Kenma couldn't choke out a moan. 

Kuroo's hand went to Kenma's throat and he choked him, but not enough to kill him. Kenma bit his bottom lip as he felt his climax getting closer. 

"I'm about to cum Kenma." 

"Cum inside of me, Kuro! Haa...fuck! Cum inside of me please!" 

"I am, fuck!" 

A few more thrusts and Kuroo and Kenma came at the same time, and their lips crashed together kiss while they recovered from their orgasms. 

Kenma covered Kuroo's chest in cum and saliva, some of his neck and chest had bite marks and hickeys with some scratches. They had fucked for another ten rounds to fuck each other out till they fell in exhaustion. 

"After I get my strength back, i'm going to kill you for real." Kenma mumbled against Kuroo's chest. 

"Yeah, yeah, tell yourself that." Kuroo said with his eyes closed and one arm wrapped around Kenma. 


End file.
